


Off the ice

by nekomata



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, POV Outsider
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9309302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekomata/pseuds/nekomata
Summary: Guang-Hong Ji a vu bien plus que Viktor nu dans le restaurant.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Off the Ice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8540782) by [Lirillith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirillith/pseuds/Lirillith). 



 

Viktor Nikiforov, légende du patinage, porte des strings noirs. Guang-Hong le sait à présent, parce que l'un d'entre eux est drapé sur son front.

Il n'y a jamais pensé auparavant, mais le problème quand on a les sous-vêtement de quelqu'un _sur soi_ , c'est qu'on ne peut pas les voir. S'en débarrasser implique de les attraper à l'aveugle. On peut se saisir l'entrejambe à pleines mains par inadvertance si on touche au mauvais endroit. La seule manière d'en être sûr, c'est de regarder le sous-vêtement quand on l'a en main, et de vérifier ce que l'on touche. Et c'est un peu glauque, même si, vu les circonstances, personne ne va prêter attention à Guang-Hong en train d'inspecter le minuscule string d'un dieu du patinage.

Guang-Hong est encore paralysé par la confusion quand Leo vient à son secours, et ramasse avec précautions le tout petit bout de tissu sur sa tête à l'aide de son pouce et de son index. Il le lance vers Yuuri (ça atterrit dans son assiette sale) ce qui semble le meilleur choix. Viktor est en ce moment lové contre Yuuri, le nez pressé affectueusement contre son oreille, ce qui laisse à penser que Yuuri est leur meilleure chance de remettre Viktor dans ses vêtements, s'il veut bien se laisser faire.

C'est au moins le meilleur choix comparé aux autres options. Phichit est clairement en train de s'amuser comme jamais, à prendre des photos du désastre, Celestino, le coach de Phichit, est ivre mort, et Leo a l'air de ressentir la même chose que Guang-Hong – c'est-à-dire qu'il est en train de développer une compréhension bien plus profonde du concept de vie privée.

"Tu aurais du le garder," dit Phichit, en élevant la voix pour être entendu par-dessus le vacarme de Viktor soûl et nu, les protestations de Yuuri (il n'a toujours pas l'air vraiment _en colère_ , cela dit, ou du moins pas en colère comme si Viktor le tripotait ; plutôt comme si Viktor n'était pas sortable) et des autres clients du restaurant, qui disent des choses comme "Est-ce que cet homme est nu ?" et "Sa tête me dit quelque chose". "Ça t'aurait fait un super souvenir !"

"Je voulais juste un selfie," dit-il, et sa réponse est un peu geignarde. "C'est pour ça que tu voulais un traducteur ?"

"Plus ou moins," commence Phichit, et puis il y a un cri et un fracas. Il a besoin d'une seconde pour comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé, mais Viktor, nu, a renversé à la fois Yuuri et sa chaise, et Yuuri et le Viktor nu sont maintenant par terre – les fesses de Viktor, comme on pouvait s'y attendre, ressemblent à une sculpture de marbre – et Phichit les mitraille. Guang-Hong entend Leo prendre une photo lui aussi.

Bon, d'accord. Certaines choses méritent probablement d'être immortalisées, même si elles n'iront pas sur internet.

Guang-Hong fuit finalement à l'entrée du restaurant, pour s'excuser auprès des employés et appeler des taxis pour les ivrognes. Quand il revient, Yuuri est toujours par terre, mais il s'est assis et n'a pas de Viktor nu sur lui. Il a même convaincu Viktor de remettre quelques vêtements. Probablement le string aussi, vu que Guang-Hong ne le voit nulle part. Phichit a toujours l'air de beaucoup trop s'amuser de la situation, mais lui et Leo mettent Celestino debout, et Yuuri fait aussi avancer Viktor qui s’accroche à lui, et ils peuvent donc aller à l'entrée du restaurant pour attendre leurs taxis et présenter de nouvelles excuses.

Les excuses seraient plus crédibles si Phichit arrêtait de pouffer, et si Viktor arrêtait d'essayer de s'échapper de sa chemise, mais Yuuri arrive bien à attraper Viktor par la nuque et à le faire s'incliner profondément – probablement l'habitude, pense Guang-Hong – et heureusement, les employés du restaurant n'ont qu'une envie, qu'ils partent dès que les taxis arrivent.

"Viktor paye tout," dit Yuuri, fermement, et il pêche un porte-feuille dans la poche de la veste de Viktor.

Guang-Hong, à ce point, est simplement content que ça ne soient pas la poche de pantalon.

"Yuuri, t'es méchant," annone Viktor. Il a la tête appuyée contre l'épaule de Yuuri. "Tu vas au moins me laisser passer la nuit avec toi ce soir ?"

Leo s'étouffe presque. Phichit a un large sourire.

"Viktor, on verra ça à l'hôtel."

"Wow," dit Phichit.

"Il veut juste dire dans le même lit ! Juste dormir !" Yuuri est un peu rouge, mais loin de la couleur que Guang-Hong serait. Mais aussi, il est plus âgé. Et lui et Phichit étaient colocs, donc peut-être que Phichit sait quelque chose ? Ça serait une nouvelle pour Guang-Hong, que Yuuri soit gay, mais peut-être que seuls ses amis proches sont au courant.

"D'accord," acquiesce Phichit, absolument pas sincère, mais Yuuri se contente de soupirer et remercie l'homme qui lui rapporte la carte bancaire.

Il y a quelque chose dans la manière qu'il a de ranger la carte dans le porte-feuille, le porte-feuille dans la poche de Viktor – pas du tout gêné ou timide. "Viktor, allez, il faut que tu signes le reçu."

Phichit murmure quelque chose à Leo, et Guang-Hong se rapproche d'eux. "Je te dirai plus tard," lui dit Phichit, discrètement. "Faisons sortir ces ivrognes."

L'air froid réveille Guang-Hong, et semble rendre Viktor plus alerte mais pas moins déjanté ; Guang-Hong essaye d'aider Yuuri à fourrer la légende vivante dans un taxi, mais Viktor s'accroche maintenant à Yuuri comme un coquillage à son rocher et bien que cela ne semble pas déranger Yuuri, il est, _bizarrement_ , réluctant à monter dans le taxi grimpé sur Viktor. Surtout après que Viktor ait enroulé ses jambes autour de lui. Finalement Phichit laisse Celestino calé contre Leo et vient aider, et Yuuri s'arrache à l'étreinte de Viktor et monte de l'autre côté du taxi. Guang-Hong donne au chauffeur l'adresse de leur hôtel.

La vitre se baisse. "Merci beaucoup," dit Yuuri. "A tous les deux. Et aussi Leo." La tête de Viktor tombe sur les cuisses de Yuuri. Guang-Hong n'en est même pas surpris ; ce qui le surprend, c'est la manière dont Yuuri lui caresse les cheveux d'un air absent, comme si sa main était sur pilote automatique. Ça a l'air étrangement intime, comme quelque chose qu'il ne devrait pas voir. Il regarde Phichit à la place.

"Pas de problème," dit joyeusement Phichit. "Passez une bonne nuit ensemble !"

"Pas _ensemble_ ," grogne Yuuri. "J'ai besoin de me reposer !"

Ça doit être trop pour Phichit, mais son visage reste de marbre – probablement plus que Guang-Hong n'y parvient – jusqu'à ce que leur taxi ne s'éloigne.

"Wow," dit à nouveau Phichit, en riant.

"Alors, euh, tu connais Yuuri bien mieux que moi..."

"Il a toujours eu un truc pour Viktor. Sa chambre était couverte de posters. Je n'ai jamais vraiment demandé s'il était amoureux ou s'il admirait juste, tu sais, une idole."

"Ils ont l'air vachement _à l'aise_ ensemble, pour une idole."

"Ouais," dit Phichit, en souriant. "Exactement. Ça fait plutôt plaisir à voir. Il tenait énormément à sa vie privée, ne parlait pas de ses sentiments, détestait faire des câlins... il aimait maintenir une bulle autour de lui, tu sais ? Alors si lui et Viktor sont heureux, tant mieux pour eux."

"C'est vrai qu'il patine dans un des vieux costumes de Viktor ?" Guang-Hong est assez fan pour savoir parfaitement que c'est vrai, mais peut-être que Phichit en sait plus.

"Ouaip ! Il avait même une photo prise dans un magazine de Viktor dans ce costume sur son mur. Au début je pensais que c'était un peu bizarre qu'il fasse ça maintenant qu'il est vraiment proche de Viktor, mais maintenant que je les vois ensemble, peut-être pas. C'est un peu comme porter la veste de son copain."

C'est au tour de Guang-Hong de dire "Wow". Il n'y avait même pas pensé à ça.

"Bon, allons déverser Celestino dans son taxi avant qu'il ne gèle. Et je devrais probablement partir avec lui."

"Aww !"

"On va se voir demain, hein !"

Celestino se laisse faire, au moins, et une fois que le second taxi est parti, Guang-Hong peut s'écrouler sur le banc devant le restaurant avec un soupir. "C'était épuisant," acquiesce Leo, bien qu'il soit toujours debout.

Guang-Hong sort son téléphone, juste pour voir les photos qu'il a prises. Quelques unes du Viktor nu en plein strip-tease – _définitivement_ NSFW, hou là, il n'essayait même pas de viser la bite de Viktor – et une après qu'ils soient tombés.

"Je ne vais rien mettre sur internet," dit-il, juste pour rassurer Leo.

"Oui, hein ? Pas moyen." Leo s'assied à côté de lui. "Désolé de t'avoir entraîné là-dedans."

"C'était... intéressant. Je suis content d'avoir revu Phichit."

"Je vois pas pourquoi il n'a pas ton numéro."

"J'ai peut-être été un peu timide quand j'ai voulu lui donner. Quand on admire vraiment quelqu'un, tu sais..." Exactement de la manière dont Yuuri était censé admirer Viktor. Comment passe-t-on de posters sur ses murs à... ça ?

"Oh ouais, je vois complètement." Après un instant, Leo continue. "Vois les choses comme ça. N'importe qui peut faire un selfie avec Viktor si on tombe sur lui au bon moment. Il est censé être très facile à approcher, tu sais, avec les fans et tout ? Donc c'était presque, comme... un accès spécial."

"Hm," dit Guang-Hong. Il n'est pas vraiment déçu, et il est distrait, aussi, par la photo – sur laquelle n’apparaît presque pratiquement pas le cul sculptural de Viktor. Ce qu'elle contient principalement, c'est Viktor et Yuuri. Yuuri a l'air auquel on s'attend de la part de quelqu'un qui s'est fait renverser de sa chaise par son ivrogne de dieu du patinage nu de coach – surpris, principalement – mais l'expression de Viktor est loin d'être aussi déjantée ou planante que ce à quoi Guang-Hong se serait attendu.

Il a un peu l'air de leur lancer un regard assassin et possessif à tous, en fait. Et aussi l'air de peut-être essayer d'embrasser Yuuri.

"Mais pas aussi spécial que Yuuri," ajoute Leo.

 


End file.
